LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Wednesday 5th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher, 20+ Common Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Redwing se, 1 Meadow Pipit nw (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Goldeneye, Water Pipit, Shelduck, 4 Snipe, 2 Pintail, 2 Sparrowhawk, 28 Greylag Goose (WWT website) 'Tuesday 4th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: Redwing NE, 38 Woodpigeon NE 0825-0950 (Bob Watts) *Bloomsbury, Montague Place, WC1: m Sparrowhawk dead on pavement (Simon Bradley) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Epsom/Walton Downs: 1 Common Snipe, 7 Red-legged Partridge, 135+ Skylark, 40 Goldfinch (Steve Gale) *Erith (Thames' Forshore): incl 350+ Black-tailed Godwit, Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, 8 Redshank, Rock Pipit and 39 Teal (Mike Robinson). *Honor Oak Park SE23 garden: 2 Carrion Crow, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Wood Pigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Robin, 2 Magpie, 3 Great Tit, m Blackcap, 1m 1j Blackbird, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, Goldfinch, Dunnock, Nuthatch (Paul Francis) note re Robin - 1 stayed on the ground; the second bird fed from bird feeders like a Tit; only 1 bird at a time visited. *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 4 Redwing w, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Middlesex University Campus: 1 Rook, 1 Blackcap, 10 Long Tailed Tit E & NW over Grove Park 1353-1354 (london_birder tweet) *Primrose Hill: 3 Egyptian Goose S, 3 Stock Dove S, 60 Woodpigeon 55 NE/N & 5 S, 60 Fieldfare & 43 Redwing most SW before dawn, c15 Chaffinch over, m Crossbill foy ESE 0815 - skywatch 0730-0930 (Twitter) *Rectory Farm: Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 22 Meadow Pipit perched on overhead wires (Robert Callf) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent) *Teddington: 2 Little Grebe in Trowlock Island channel at 1300 (Mike Foster) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 1st cy Caspian Gull, '''8 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 5+ Tree Sparrows, 2 Little Egret, c100 Linnet. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 6 Goldeneye, 2 Stonechats, 9 Fieldfare (Walthamstow Birders) *Whitewebbs Park: 18 Mandarin Duck 11m 7f ornamental pond nr King & Tinker PH, m '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) 'Monday 3rd December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 10 Redwing, drake Shoveler, 5 Pochard Boating Lake, 31 Common Gull (24 Wood Green Res, 7 Boating Lake) (APOG Birders) *Canada Water: 85 Tufted Duck (John Cadera) *Cornmill Gardens: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Finchley Lane NW4: 1 Siskin S, 2 Starling (london_birder tweet) *Finsbury Park: Red Crested Pochard, Nuthatch (James Palmer) *Greenwich O2 mudflats: 12 Grey Herons, presumed 3rd winter Caspian Gull '''with missing left foot clean white head small dark eyes mirrors on p9 and p10 (Mike Paice) *Middlesex University Campus: 1 Nuthatch 0947 in Grove Park (london_birder tweet) *Priest Hill: 5 Skylark, 30+ Fieldfare, Kestrel, 10+ Meadow Pipit and 2 Reed Bunting (Isaiah Row) *St James's Park: Water Rail, 27 Redwing NW (Frank Nugent) *Snaresbrook: adult Caspian Gull still on Eagle Pond 11am (Quentin Given) *Trent Park: m Mandarin Duck, f Eurasian Teal, f Northern Shoveler, 2m Common Pochard, 2f Tufted Duck, m Goosander, f Green Woodpecker, 5 Blackbird, 2 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush incl one singing m, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) ; also 10 Mandarin 6m 4f (Pete Lowman) *Tyler's Common: Woodcock, 40 Fieldfare, 50 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff on the fishery (from Colin Jupp) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Goosander, m Sparrowhawk, Lockwood 10-11am (Lol Bodini). *Waterworks NR: Woodcock flushed 11.45, by boardwalk (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Meadow Pipit, 300+ Common Gull, 20 + Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 8 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Redwing, Little Egret (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker', 17 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 8 Teal, 25 Shoveler, 48 Gadwall, 2 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 2nd December 2018' *Belvedere (Thames' Foreshore): incl 31 Black-tailed Godwit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Lapwing, 12 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Brent Reservoir: '''Jack Snipe', 19 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self); 3 Little Egret, Common Buzzard (in E Marsh), Blackcap (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes) *Canons Park, Edgware, HA8: Peregrine Falcon overhead, 2 Redwing (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group. Next Canons Park Birdwalk Sunday 13 January 2019) *Forty Hall CP: Grey Heron, 5 Mandarin Duck 3m 2f, m Kingfisher perched 15:40 - 15:50 hrs, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Teal m&f, Tufted Duck f, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Jack Snipe, '''2 Fieldfare, at least 4 Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) Common Seal in the Thames. *Grovelands Park: 8 Mandarin, 2 Shoveler, 20+ Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant (Paul Collins) *Highams Park area: 20+ Redpoll, Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail and a Goldcrest (J-P Elmes) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 '''Caspian Gull (1st winter) in roost, 1 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret (Tony Blake) *KGV: 7 Goldeneye (Christopher Wright) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Seven Acre Lake, Edgware, HA8 (Private Site): 2 female / first winter Goosander, 10 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, 81 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group. Next Canons Park / Seven Acre Lake Birdwalk Sunday 13 January 2019) *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: No sign of Siberian Chiffchaff all today, 1st W Caspian Gull, 2 Little Grebe, 64 Common Snipe, 1 Water Rail (Heard) (Barry Wright, Matthew Bournat, James King, Jack Headley et al) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 adult Great Black-backed Gull s. 9 Fieldfare sw. 13:00 to 13:10 (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre wood area: 16 Teal, 2 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 3 Stock Dove, 6-8 Skylark, 21 Meadow Pipit, c30 Redwing, 10 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: c65 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, fem Reed Bunting, 3 Bullfinch, Rook, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Stonechat (m N of boardwalk, pr near Bomb Crater Pond, f Leyton Marsh), Kestrel (m) Lammas Meadow (Alastair Dent) *Wimbledon Common: Meadow Pipit; 9 Fieldfare & c30 Siskin (Les Evans-Hill). 'Saturday 1st December 2018' *Alexandra Park: Male Shoveler, 50 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard Boating Lake, 25+ Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12+ Common Gull, Kingfisher Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Jack Snipe, 19 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 1 male Pochard on pond by main car park at 1000 (Mike Foster) *Crayford: 2 first-winter Caspian Gulls (one Polish yellow-ringed bird P:895) commuting between Jolly Farmers and Viridor in a'noon (Richard Bonser, Andrew Lawson) *Hither Green Cemetery: Peregrine following Ring-necked Parakeets to their roost site (Dave de Silva) *KGV Res: 2 Scaup (m & f), 18 Goldeneye (Sean Huggins) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 8 Mandarin, 3 Pintail, Goldeneye, 4 Common Snipe, Coal Tit, 4 Siskin sheltered lagoon (WWT website) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Caspian Gulls (adult and 1st-winter) at tip end/Wennington Marsh in the morning (Richard Bonser); Short-eared Owl (Paul Richardson per ELBF FB); Barnacle Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Pintail, Sparrowhawk, 6 Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 8 Curlew, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 400 Dunlin, 60 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, pr Peregrine, 13 Fieldfare, 7 Water Pipit (Alan Shearman, Phil Street, Brian Churches et al via ELBF FB) *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: Siberian Chiffchaff tho very mobile, 5 Egyptian Goose, 11 Wigeon, 46 Pochard, 3 Little Egret, 1 Sparrowhawk, c20 Common Snipe, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c10 Redwing, 6 Goldcrest, 3 Treecreeper, c45 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch (Calling) (Jack Headley); also c30 Common Snipe, SC w/ tit flock still but silent (Mathew Bournat tweet); 2 Water Rail h nr willow hide (Linturn Hopkins tweet) *Snaresbrook: Caspian Gull 4cy eagle_pond still (James Heal tweet) *Stocker's Lake: c20 Siskin behind Stocker's House TQ051934 (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, m Goosander, 5m Mandarin, 4 Pochard 3m f, Redwing, 2 Shoveler m f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Caspian Gull ad & Yellow-legged Gull 2w main gp am (TyttGP tweet); also 30+ Common Snipe main gp (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 8 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 6 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 18 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 12 Gadwall, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, 3 Siskin, no sign of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Croft) Archived News Link to previous months